Chequeo
by Momoon
Summary: Y asi es como su corazón se acelera y un calor invade sus mejillas, una clara evidencia de que esta sonrojado. empieza a sudar, no quiere que lo vea de esa forma. Vuelve a mirar al techo tratando de relajarse y de que su maldito corazón deje de latir tan desaforadamente...


Y otra vez la misma historia. El acostado en una camilla mirando al techo con el automail extendido mientras Winry le hace un chequeo, uniendo cables, ajustando tornillos, esa clase de cosas que solo ella sabe hacer.

Suspira pesadamente, estaba cansado. Era otro dia en central, el teniente Mustang habia llamado a Winry ya que su brazo estaba bastante dañado. Queria evitar en avisarle de ese inconveniente ya que ella lo regañaría y se lo haría pagar de alguna forma, y asi fue, al llegar y verlo lo primero que hizo fue darle un buen golpe en la cabeza con su llave inglesa – _a veces me pregunto, donde es que la guarda? La llevara siempre en el bolsillo? _– porque de una u otra forma termina en el suelo, desmayado con una gran fisura en la cráneo.

Se pasa la mano suavemente por la cabeza y se da cuenta que la hinchazón desapareció. Ella levanta la mirada por un momento viendo detenidamente como frotaba su mano donde le dio el golpe, no puede evitar soltar una risita lo que llama la atención de Ed, que la mira por unos segundos para volver a correr la mirada casi de inmediato.

Ella niega con la cabeza levemente. El siempre fue alguien reservado, nunca sabra lo que siente el por ella – a menos no se enterara por el – pero ya esta acostumbrada a ese trato. Ella es su amiga de la infancia y la que arregla su automail, nada mas. Suspira para volver a su labor tratando de distraerse porque, aunque no lo parezca, esta nerviosa, como todas las veces en las que esta tan cerca de el.

Piensa y piensa. En los homúnculos, en la trasmutación, en recuperar el cuerpo de Al, en el porque todavía no pego el estiron pero aun asi, todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos vuelven hacia ella. Winry. Porque? No es que ella fuera alguien interesante… bueno, si, ella es alguien interesante, inteligente, divertida, de carácter fuerte y por sobre todo ella es muy hermosa…

Se sobresalta llamando la atención de la mecánica. Hermosa? Desde cuando piensa eso de ella? Porque justo ahora que la tiene casi frente a el?

- Perdon, creo que conecte mal los nervios –

Volvió a verla y agradeció a dios de que no haya malinterpretado su pequeño sobresalto. Asintió para volver la vista al techo. Acaso ella le parece hermosa? Inconscientemente la observa de reojo, esta muy concentrada en su brazo. Piel blanca, unos enormes ojos azules, cabello liso y dorado casi igual al suyo, es una chica muy linda y aunque quiera no podía negarlo. De repente un mechon cae para que ella pase su mano y lo vuelva a poner detrás de su oreja delicadamente.

Y es asi como su corazón se acelera y un calor invade sus mejillas, una clara evidencia de que esta sonrojado. Empieza a sudar, no quiere que lo vea de esa forma. Vuelve la mirada al techo tratando de relajarse y de que su maldito corazón deje de latir tan desaforadamente

_MALDICION! – _pensó – _porque? Porque me siento nervioso? No es como si Winry pudiera llegar a gustarme… - _y es asi como su cerebro hace un clic, como aclarando completamente sus pensamiento. Esta enamorado pero no quería admitirlo, su orgullo es demasiado fuerte. Ella es su amiga de la infancia, nada mas que eso y ella de seguro no lo ve de otra forma. De pequeños su hermano y el le propusieron casamiento y los rechazo, quien podría asegurarle de que no lo rechazaría de nuevo?

Orgullo, no dejaría por nada del mundo que ella se burlara de el, que NADIE se burle de el.

De repente ella se alejo lo que hizo que salga de sus pensamientos. Se limpio las manos con un trapo, ya habia terminado de reparar su brazo.

- Que tal? – le pregunta

Se sienta en la camilla para comenzar a mover su brazo, su hombro, su codo, sus dedos. Esta perfecto, no podía esperar menos de ella, al fin y al cabo, es alguien que sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo

- Trata de cuidarlo Ed. Ya es la segunda vez que me llaman en la semana – le regaño sonriente con el seño levemente fruncido

Mentiría si dijera que le molesta venir para eso, gracias al automail es que puede estar con el y últimamente lo esta viendo cada vez mas seguido. El simplemente asintió evitando por todos los medios que sus miradas se choquen, si con solo mirarla de reojo provoca que se sonroje va a evitar por todos los medios que no lo vea de esa forma tan vergonzosa, orgullo ante todo.

Ella lo miro extrañada mientras veia como se acomodaba la remera para luego ponerse la chaqueta negra encima, suspiro dándole la espalda para encaminarse a la mesa donde tenia sus herramientas, limpiarlas y acomodarlas cuidadosamente en su estuche y asi irse de nuevo a su casa con Pinako y Den.

El la observo detenidamente de pie a cabeza. Otra vez aquella sensación en su pecho para que pasara a su estomago. Tenia muchas ganas de abrazarla, en el momento en que termino su chequeo se sintió algo abrumado, no quería que se apartara de su lado. El es alguien que piensa las cosas antes de actuar aunque la mayoría de las veces actua por impulso y por alguna razón, esta vez apago por un momento aquella vocecita para encaminarse lentamente hacia ella.

Paro en seco – ¿_pero que demonios estoy haciendo? _– estaba a nada de llegar a ella pero algo hizo que se detuviera de repente. Al parecer no se percato de su cercanía, seguía ordenando sus llaves y todo eso que trajo para reparar su brazo, comenzó a temblar y se preguntaba desde cuando el es alguien tan cobarde.

- Ed? Pasa algo? –

Demasiado tarde. Ella estaba frente a el mirándolo un tanto sorprendida. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se sintió hipnotizado por sus ojos. Azules, intensos, hermosos, perfectos. Todo en ella era perfecto –_AL DIABLO! – _

Ella tenia los ojos bien abiertos, sin darse cuenta Edward la estaba abrazando, rodeándola delicadamente con sus brazos mientras ella quedaba inmóvil por la sorpresa. Ed la estrecho un poco mas hacia el, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro hundiendo su naris en su cuello y cabello para poder sentir mejor su aroma cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Aunque su brazo metalico tenga nervios no podía sentir la temperatura del ambiente pero podría jurar, que aunque sea por un momento, sintió el calor que emanaba el delicado cuerpo de Winry.

- Ed – lo llamo casi en un susurro

Se aparto de ella muy lentamente para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos recorriendo su rostro con la mirada y sin darse cuenta, se detuvo de repente en sus labios. Y otra vez aquella vocecita que le decía que lo que estaba por hacer es algo que quizás ella no se lo perdone. Tantas veces meditando, a veces incluso ideaba un plan para que las cosas salgan de la mejor forma, pero no, estaba siendo impulsivo y de alguna forma también estaba siendo egoísta porque quería hacer algo sin su consentimiento.

Winry no sabia si esto era un sueño o acaso Ed se volvió completamente loco. Su corazón casi podría salir de su pecho y sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Tantas veces habia deseado que esto pasara que la escena casi le parecía un chiste, el no es asi, porque de repente actuaba de esa forma? Siempre pensó que no la veia mas que una amiga, la chica que arregla su automail pero mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió como el apoyaba sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue un simple beso, un contacto de labios, suave y delicado. Casi instantáneamente sientio una descarga eléctrica por toda su espalda y una gran felicidad. Como puede ser que sienta estas cosas? Bien, sabe la explicación científica de lo que le sucedía. Hormonas, nervios, reacción del cerebro. Pero aun asi le sorprendia como un simple beso, un simple rose de labios, podía provocarle tantas sensaciones agradables.

No paso mucho hasta que ella le correspondio. El la tomaba de los brazos, los cuales estaban tendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo sin saber exactamente que hacer, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el se aparto para volver a mirarla a los ojos con un leve color en sus mejillas

- Winry, yo… - no sabia como justificar lo que acababa de hacer. Simplemente quería hacerlo, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, quería saber que se sentía besarla, quería ver en detalle cada facción de su rostro, quería admirar todo de ella, todo lo que hizo que se enamorara perdidamente - … Gracias por… arreglar mi brazo –

Sabia que no podía esperar otra cosa de el. Ya bastante que tubo mas valor que ella para abrazarla y darle un beso. Su primer beso y estaba mas que segura de que también era el de él. El primer beso de ambos. Sonrio, de una forma u otra le hizo saber que es exactamente lo que siente por ella. Si bien no son las palabras adecuadas para una confesión era lo suficiente como para saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondido. Estaba segura que de ahora en mas no solo la querría para que arregle su partes metálicas, ahora habia mas razones para verse…

- De nada, Ed -

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer Fic en esta pagina. espero que les haya gustado

Tuve un par de dudas con respecto a la personalidad de Edward, siento como que este no es el Edward Elric... pero bueno, ustedes diran

Gracias por leer hasta el final, espero que nos llevemos bien :3 Un abrazo grande y suerte! :D


End file.
